I was kidnapped and I didn't know it
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: Bella was kidnapped from her father Charlie Swan at the age 3 by James Ramsey who changes her looks and name. She was saved when she 6 and is finally told her real name and who her real father is. Not sure if Im going to contuine it or not. She is also adopted by the Cullens where she meets Edward.
1. The day I met Rosalie

I was kidnapped and I didnt know it

By TwilightGirl29

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT SADLY

My name is Belle Ramsey or atleast thats what I thought it was. My father James Ramsey is abusive I am 6 years old. "Belle wake up" He says "Sorry daddy I must have fell asleep, please forgive me" I said and I look down. He tilts my chin "Its okay Bells" He says and kisses my forehead, he homeschools me. "Its time for lunch" He says and picks me up and I giggle, he has his moments and I love him so much and he sets me down at the table and makes us pbjs.

"This is delicious daddy" I said and he smiles. And picks me up, takes me upstairs for bed where he tucks me in, He kisses my forehead and leaves and I fall asleep. "Belle Marie Ramsey grocery shopping time" Daddy yells "Okay, I have to get ready first" I yell back. I get dressed in pink dress with matching tennis shoes, I have a black eye from the other day and I grab my backpack and the $20 daddy gave me.


	2. I was kidnapped?

Chapter 2: I was kidnapped?

I walk to the grocery store, I look at the list in my hand, I need to get Milk, Orange juice, peanut butter, Jelly, Bread and Coke. A lady comes up to me "Sweetie what happened to your eye? She asks "Me and Daddy were playing tag inside the house and I accidently into a door knob, can you help get the things I need" I said and hand her the list "Sweetheart I would love to but I need to go fix the scanner" She says and hands it back and I frown.

Daddy was right, nobody wants or love me besides him. "I'll help you" I turn and see a beautiful tall blonde girl, she has pretty gold eyes I hand her the list and she takes my hand, she helps me get all the stuff I need "I like you" I said smiling for the first time in a while  
"Rosalie, whats yours" Rosalie asks 'Daddy says its Belle but I dont feel like a Belle" I explain "What do you think you feel like?" She asks "I feel like an Isabella and a Bella, I believe I remember somebody a really long time ago called me that" I explain more "Daddy says my name is Belle Marie Ramsey" I add "Isabella Marie, or Bella Marie sounds right don't you think so?" I ask "Yes it sounds Beautiful" She says and hugs me "Daddy was wrong,other people like me too" I said and I kiss her cheek "I wish you were my mommy" I said and she smiles.

RPOV (Rosalie)

I loved this little girl "Can you walk me home?" Belle asks "Belle how old are you?" I ask "Can you call me Bella, I dont like Belle" She asks "You know Bella means beautiful in Itailan" I said as we walk to her house "Am I beautiful?" She asks and I see the sadness in her eyes "Yes you are, your the most beautifulest little girl ever" I said and I bend down and kiss her cheek. "Why cant you be my mommy Rosalie?" She asks sad "We can pretend that Im your mommy" I said "Yay" She says "Whats your last again sweetie" I ask "Ramsey" She says "My daddy's name is James, he can be mean sometimes" She says while skipping but is as the same pace as me.

"We're here" She frowns as she says it and takes the groceries from me, unlocks the door and walks. "You can come in" She says and I walk in with her to the kitchen, she starts putting away the stuff _Shouldnt her dad be doing that _"Why dont you let your dad do that?" I ask "I'll get in trouble if I dont do it, you can help me if you want" She says. We put the stuff up "Belle Marie Ramsey who is this" I turn and see a man who looks nothing like Bella "Daddy this is my friend and my new name is Bella I hate the name Belle" She says and grabs onto my hand tightly "Your name is Belle and it will stay Belle. Your friend needs to leave" He says and rips Bella away from me "Don't leave me please" She sobs and reachs for me and it breaks my heart.

"LEAVE!" He yells. "Daddy please, I promise to be good if you let her stay" That confused me "Go up to your room, I'll deal with you in a minute" He says and pushes her towards the stairs "GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE" He yells and tries to push me out and I let him "Please don't leave me" I hear Bella and I see her looking out window "Belle close that window!" I hear James yells and she is pulled away from it. I run home where I dry sob "Rose baby whats wrong?" My huseband asks "I think she's being abused, she begged me not to leave her and I did. I told her we could pretend I was her mommy since she wanted me to be" I contuine to sob.

BPOV

"Daddy please" I sob laying curled up n the floor waiting for my punishment "You know the rules Belle" He says and rolls me up on my belly with his foot "I'll be a good girl daddy please dont punish me" I beg him and he takes off his belt. I crawl under my bed quickly and shove myself into a corner, he reachs under the bed and latches onto my ankle and yanks me out and start beating with his belt, he does for 10 minutes before I scream "DADDY IM SORRY!". He stops "I hate you" he says and my whole world fell apart, Rosalie didn't like me anymore and now Daddy? "No daddy please dont say that, I love you" I said and hug his leg "Please tell me you love me, You cant hate me" I beg him "I don't love you anymore, you have lost my trust and I dont think I could love a brat like you huh. Where is my sweet little Belle?" He says.

RPOV

We arrive at Bella's house, Carlisle believes she Isabella Marie Swan who went missing at age 3. "Please tell me you love me, You cant hate me" I hear Bella beg him "I don't love you anymore, you have lost my trust and I dont think I could love a brat like you huh. Where is my sweet little Belle?" That digusting monster says. I bust down the door "BELLA!" I yell only for us 4 to hear (Me, Bella, Emmett, 'her daddy'). "ROSALIE!" She yells and I hear her scream again in pain and I run upstairs to get her 'daddy' holding her arm too tightly behind her back enough break it "He broke it" She sobs "Stay Back, Belle is mine" He says and picks her up holding her to him, she sobs into his shoulder "I love you daddy" She whispers "I love you too pumpkin" He says and kiss her forehead "James Ramsey she is not your daughterr, her name is Isabella Marie Swan" I said "Yes she is and her name is Belle Marie Ramsey"He says.

Emmett comes in and I hear James gulp "You guys cant take her away me" He says "Bella do you want to come live with me, I'll be your mommy" I said trying to turn her againist him "Uhhhh..." She looks at me then James and back at me again. Its too much pressure "III don't know" She sobs and hides her face in his neck "Bella you said you remember somebody calling you Isabella what did the person look like, did they look like you?" I ask and she nods "He looked a lot like me" She says. "That man was your uncle" James says "Your mother wanted to name you Isabella, but I liked Belle better" He adds "Police! put Isabella down!" They yell and rip her from him and give her to me.

"BELLE! I LOVE YOU!" James yells "I love you two daddy" She says and he smiles before they force him out "Bella he's not your dad, your real daddy is dead, but me and Emmett will be your new mommy and daddy" I explain. "So my name is Isabella Marie Swan?" She asks "'Yep but we will still call you Bella" I said.


	3. My new home

Chapter 3: My new Home

**SRRY IF I MISSPELLED A WORD(s). FOR SOME REASON WHEN I TYPE I SOMETIMES FORGET TO PUT WORDS IN LIKE I ACCIDENTLY DID IN CHAPTER** **2. IF I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER IN, HERE IT IS S.M. OWNS TWILIGHT NOT ME BUT I DO OWN CHARACTER THAT I MAKE UP/ IF I MAKE UP ANY. THE STORY MUST GO ON XD.**

BPOV

Rosalie and that big muscle dude take me to a place where they sign papers "Your officially Bella Cullen now" Rosalie says and kisses my cheek "So your my mommy now?" I ask "Yep the one and only" She says and picks me up, I kiss her cheek and wrap my little arms around her neck "Lets go home" She says to me and the other dude. We head out to a car "Is this yours?" I ask curiously "Yep thats Emmett's jeep" She says proud "Who?" I ask "Emmett is your new daddy remember. Me and him are married" She says "Cool" I said, she sits me in the backseat and buckles me up while her and Emmett sit in the front, he's driving though. "You okay Bella?" Mommy asks "Ya Im fine mommy" I lied because I didnt want her to worry 'he' made me lie multiple times, its a habit one that I hate very much.

I start to hum 'Your are my sunshine'. "Bella do you want to play a game until we get to the house?" She asks "Sure" I said excitedly "I spy with my little eye something white" She says "Umm.." I have to think what is white, I look up at the sky and the clouds are white "The clouds?" I suggest "You got it right" She says and smiles and gives me a high five. "We're here" Em- I mean daddy says. Mommy comes over and let me out, she holds my hand.

RPOV

"You ready to go in" I ask and she nods, she holds onto my hand with both hands now "Dont worry" I said to comfort her and we go inside. She sees Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Edward and she hold onto my leg instead of my hand now "Its okay sweetie" I said, I pull her away my leg and I grab her hand "Is this her?" Alice asks "She's so adorable" Alice squeals and Bella flinches slightly from the loudness in Alice's squealing. "Yes this is Bella Cullen" I said and I pick her up. "Oh im so sorry Bella I totally forgot, Carlisle could you make a blue cast for her arm?" I ask. "Cast?" Esme asks worried "Her arm is broken" I said "Dont tell them please" I about barely heard Bella's whisper "I won't" I whisper back in her ear.

I take her into Carlisle's office "Bella can you hold your arm out for him please" I ask and she slowly and hesistatly holds it. Carlisle gently wraps it up in gauze then the cast "There you go sweetheart" He says and pats her knee, Bella start to shake slightly "Bella sweetie whats wrong" I asked worried. She wraps her arms around herself and brings her knees and starts to rock back and forth. "Bella!" I semi yell starting to panic "Carlisle do something!" I yell freaking out "Go get Jasper" He says a little calm. "JASPER!" I yell and he comes running in "You need to put her to sleep" He says and Emmett comes and carries me out.

Carlisle comes out holding Bella and Jasper is right behind him. He runs out of the house, probably to hunt "He'll be okay" Carlisle says to Alice. "I cant read her mind" Edward says which shocks us "I think she had a panic attack, I think when I patted her knee it triggered something" Carlisle informs us. He hands Bella over to me "She'll be out for maybe an hour or two" He says; I take her upstairs to mine and Emmett's room. I lay her on the bed and start to sing the song she was humming in the car "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy" I contuine to sing for a while.

EPOV

We all hear Rose singing. "Your are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy" She contuines to sing for about 2 hours. "Rose got what she finally wanted, a child" Emmett says "Mommy" I hear a little voice says "I'm here baby" Rose says "Is he gone?" She asks "He was never here, it was a memory" Rose says. They come down "You feeling better Bella?" Carlisle asks and she nods. "She's just a little shook up" Rose says "Bella do you want to go to the park?" Emmett asks and she nods.


End file.
